


Only Fools Fall for You

by smallcrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining, like holy fuck im sorry, this is really sad sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallcrows/pseuds/smallcrows
Summary: So this is the first chapter... its pretty rushed at some bits and i apologise for any errors in spelling and such. Please leave a comment on how i should improve it.





	1. The Day it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter... its pretty rushed at some bits and i apologise for any errors in spelling and such. Please leave a comment on how i should improve it.

 

* * *

_Small Talk_

_We Walk_

_The Conversation Slows_

* * *

 

Kuroo's friend was annoying. He was taller than Hajime and had big glossy brown eyes. He had a horrible personality too. He was an egocentric, pompous and arrogant king. He was also always smiling. A big, white smile that seemed to stretch too far across his face. But Hajime couldn't tear himself away. For some reason they had become friends and honestly Hajime didn't mind.

 

They met in their first week of college. Daichi was Hajime's friend, and Kuroo was Daichi's friend and Oikawa was Kuroo's friend. Hajime had despised him at the start. All smiles and high voices. But now, here he was, inviting Oikawa to lunch with him. Hajime sighed and knocked on Oikawa's dorm room door. It was a Saturday, so Hajime hoped Oikawa wouldn't be practicing volleyball. Plus it was 11:30 so it was unlikely. He normally went in the afternoon before or after training but he always begged Hajime to hang out with him in the mornings. 

 

"Hello?" Kuroo said opening the door. "Ooh. What do I own the pleasure Iwaizumi?" 

 

"Is Oikawa here?" 

 

"He's actually still asleep. But you can come in. He'll wake up soon. If he doesn't, I'll  _make_ him wake up," Kuroo grinned and let Hajime in. 

 

Hajime looked around the room. It was really messy. Apparently the only time it was actually properly cleaned was when Kuroo's boyfriend Kenma came over. Hajime sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. After twenty minutes Oikawa came out of his room. He was wearing a shirt with a green alien on the front and his pants were covered in little alien faces. His hair was perfect. Hajime didn't know how that was possible. Oikawa rubbed his eyes sleepily and finally looked at Iwaizumi. 

 

"Iwa-chan!" he beamed. Oikawa titled his head to the side and a smile was on his face. It was a proper smile. Not one of his fake smiles that stretched across his face. It was real and genuine. 

 

"morning," Iwaizumi replied. 

 

Oikawa strode over and sat down on the couch. He chucked his legs over Iwaizumi's lap and leaned into the couch. 

 

"What time is it?" he asked. 

 

"Around twelve," Hajime replied. 

 

Oikawa took a deep breath in and stood up. 

 

"Wanna' go get lunch, Iwa-chan," he chirped. He still seemed half asleep. 

 

"Sure. But don't take long getting dressed." 

 

Together the two went to eat lunch. They went into a little cafe and ordered coffee. 

 

"How's volleyball going?" Hajime asked. 

 

"Its ok. Training is hard but it's worth it" 

 

"How's your knee?"

 

"It's fine" Oikawa replied quickly. 

 

Hajime didn't respond. He knew Oikawa could look after himself. Iwaizumi didn't want to push him to say anything. 

 

"Anyway, Iwa-chan. How's Daichi?" 

 

"He's good. He's been with Suga a lot lately" 

 

"Ooh. Refreshing-kun" Oikawa chuckled. "Kuroo's been spending a lot of time with Kenma. I'm surprised that Kenma and Suga even see each other. I mean their room mates but they're barely ever in their rooms" 

 

"Yeah. I know right" 

 

"Oh. By the way,  Kuroo told me to invite you to come watch the footy with us tonight. It starts at seven" Oikawa explained. 

 

"Yeah sure. Your practice doesn't finish till seven though, right? I'll come pick you up if you want" Iwaizumi agreed. 

 

"You don't have to. I can walk back. It only takes fifteen minutes" 

 

"Nah. Ill come pick you up. It's on my way so its fine. Plus your knee will probably be sore after so you shouldn't walk on it"

 

"Iwa-chan. I can walk. It'll be fine" Oikawa insisted. 

 

"No, Shittykawa. Your knee was already bad yesterday so your not walking. That's final"

 

"But Iw-" 

 

"That's final" Hajime growled. 

 

Oikawa sighed in defeat. He sunk into his chair and pouted. Iwaizumi stood up too go order. 

 

"You want a fish and chips right?" Hajime asked simply. Oikawa just nodded his head and sat up a little.

 

 

"Don't be sour about it, OK?" Iwaizumi said sitting back down. "I'm coming over, aren't I?" 

 

"I guess" Oikawa replied dryly. 

 

"Fine. I wont come over then" 

 

"NO. Iwa-chan!" 

 

Iwaizumi just laughed and ate his sandwich. Oikawa picked at his chips but finally returned to normal. 

 

**

 

That night Hajime sat in his car outside the Gym. He was fiddling with his phone when Oikawa opened the door. 

 

"Hey Iwa-chan" Oikawa said holding his hand up with a piece sign. 

 

"Ready to go?" Hajime replied. 

 

Oikawa nodded his head. His hair and his face was all sweaty from practice. Iwaizumi caught himself staring and quickly turned on the car. They drove in almost silence till they reached Oikawa's dorm.

 

"My hair is all sweaty and gross" Oikawa complained flicking at a strand of his hair. "I need to have a shower. Is that ok, Iwa-chan? Daichi and Suga should be here."

 

"Yeah, its fine" he replied as they walked up to his room.

 

Before they got to the door Kuroo was already pushing the door open, a bottle of beer in his hand. His cheeks were a little bit pink and he was already a little bit drunk. 

 

"Ah. It's Oikawa and Iwaizumi" he said with a big smile. He ushered the two inside. 

 

Kenma was perched on the couch with his knees to his chest. He had a cup of tea in his hand and was talking with Suga. Daichi was on Kuroo and Oikawa's couch with his arms around Suga, who also had a beer in his hands and pink cheeks. 

 

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi are here guys" Kuroo announced. 

 

 "Ah. Oikawa! Come sit and drink some beer. The footy is starting soon" Suga called. He was definitely drunk.

 

"mm. You never cease to amuse me Suga. But I have to take a shower, then I'll come join you"

 

"ooh. Should Iwaizumi join you?" Suga whispered not so quietly.

 

"Oi! I heard that!" Hajime scolded.

 

Oikawa was just laughing to himself as he headed to the shower. Ten minutes later he came out without his shirt on and his hair wet. You could clearly see his abs and tell he was an athlete. 

 

"Kuroo. Have you seen my blue shirt?" he asked as he walked out with his hands on his hips. Suga whistled and raised his eyebrows at Oikawa. 

 

"You sure we should be seeing you like this?" he laughed. 

 

"Well, if you look at me for too long you'll go blind. I know I'm perfect but you don't have to stare" Oikawa winked and then pulled a shirt over his head. 

 

The six of them finally all sat down as the footy started. Daichi was trying to get Suga to sit with him whilst Suga struggled to get comfortable while still being able to drink his beer. Kenma and Kuroo were snuggled up together. Kenma was like a cat in Kuroo's lap as Kuroo stroked his hair. Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat next to each other but they still had a decent amount of space between them. Iwaizumi found himself staring at Oikawa. There was a drop of water rolling down his neck. Hajime had a weird urge to rub it off his neck. He didn't, of course. Instead he just focused on the game. 

 

"See ya, Oikawa" Hajime said as he was about to leave. He turned to see Oikawa leaning against the door. He smiling his real smile. You could see a little of his teeth and it was cute. Wait, he meant it was cute to his fan girls. Yeah, that's what Hajime meant. 

 

"Bye bye, Iwa-chan" Oikawa's eyes closed a little as he smiled wider. "Thanks for coming"

 

 

**

 

Hajime didn't think he could ever forget this day. It was the first time he ever kissed Oikawa. 

 

The pair were lounging in Oikawa's dorm room while Kuroo was out one day. 

 

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Want me to teach you how to kiss?" Oikawa said raising his eyebrows.

 

"What?" 

 

"You like that girl right? Mayu, is it? Well I'll teach you how to be the best kisser. Then you can kiss her" 

 

"I'm a pretty good kisser, thank you very much" Hajime stated. 

 

"You have five seconds. This a once in a lifetime opportunity. Oikawa said plainly "one... two... three. four... four and a half... four and three quarters... four and a bit" 

 

"Fine" Hajime sighed. He kind of did want to be a better kisser if he was honest. 

 

"Iwa-chan, come up here" 

 

Hajime reluctantly moved towards the bed and sat across from Oikawa with his legs crossed. Oikawa smelt his breath quickly before looking Iwaizumi in the eyes. He placed his hands on Hajime's shoulders and Hajime placed his hands on Oikawa's hips. 

 

"So you do know something" he teased.

 

Then he leaned in and Hajime met him halfway. Their lips touched and all Hajime could think about was how soft they were. Oikawa started moving straight away. But suddenly he pulled back.

 

"Iwa-chan relax, your too tense"

 

"Shut up" was all Hajime could mumble before Oikawa kissed him again. 

 

He went slow this time and squeezed Hajime's shoulder. Their noses bumped as Oikawa turned his head. Hajime was trying too hard to match Oikawa and kiss back. Hajime felt Oikawa's tongue on his bottom lip. It sent a shiver down his back. Hajime opened his mouth and Oikawa's tongue licked his teeth and then went into his mouth. Oikawa was a good kisser, Hajime admitted in. His heart was beating very fast and he had butterflies in his stomach. Iwaizumi decided to push at Oikawa's tongue with his own. Hajime could feel himself smiling. Oikawa gave in right away and let Hajime kiss him for a little. Then he pulled back. 

 

"Not bad at all, Iwa-chan" Oikawa was smiling. 

 

 

**

 

Oikawa didn't want to go to Mayu's party. He knew he was only invited out of courtesy. He also knew that Mayu liked his Iwa-chan and that made him feel all kinds of funny inside. He complained and complained, trying to get out of having to go. Except Hajime didn't give in. He just told Oikawa to shut up and get over it. 

 

"Do I have to be here?" Oikawa whispered as they were about to knock on the door. He could hear the loud music coming from the house. It seemed to make the ground shake. 

 

"Yes. Now lets go" 

 

The two waded into the house and past the guest. Iwaizumi suggested they go say happy birthday and Oikawa just agreed. As they pushed through the crowds Iwaizumi instinctively grabbed Oikawa's wrist. It still made his skin burn though. They pushed on till they met someone from Oikawa's volleyball team. The three talked for a bit until Hajime slipped off to wish Mayu happy birthday. Oikawa noticed soon after and went to look for him. 

 

He walked into a room to see something that made his stomach turn. It was Iwaizumi, with a girl straddling his lap. She had her arms around his neck and was definitely making out with him. Oikawa couldn't breathe. He wanted to spill all the food he hadn't had out of his stomach. There was definitely a pit there now. He didn't know why but he wanted to punch that girl in the face. Instead he ran outside and vomited into the bushes.

 

"Hey, Tooru. Come have a drink with us" a guy in his class beckoned him over to a group of people sitting on the grass drinking from a clear bottles.

 

"Yeah sure" he said wiping his mouth.

 

He sat down clumsily and took the clear bottle. He took a swig and it burned from his throat to his stomach. But it was good. It seemed to fill the pit in his stomach a little. He already felt drunk and he hadn't been drinking for more than a minute. He could hear people cheering his name as he chugged the liquid down. It made him want to vomit more. But maybe that was a good thing. He discarded the half bottle he had finished and started on the next one. He kept drinking till he couldn't think. He wanted to drown his pain away. It was probably tequila of some sort and he knew he would feel like shit in the morning.

 

Keeping the bottle in his hands he turned to the girl next to him and kissed her. Sloppily and hard on the lips. It was disgusting.  She crawled onto his lap and threaded her hands into his hair. He didn't want this. But it was happening and he could accept it. He felt a cold hand snake up his shirt. She pushed him back till he was lying on the ground. Her hand was still up his shirt and he didn't particularly like it.

 

"OIKAWA!" a voice yelled and the girl pulled away and jumped off of him. He looked back from his lying position to see Iwaizumi.

 

"Hi, Iwa-chan" he mumbled.

 

"Fuck off. All of you" he commanded and the group scattered away. Then he pulled Oikawa too his feet and looked him in the eyes. 

 

"Oh. You're really mad Iwa-chan" then he turned away and vomited a little. 

 

"What the  _fuck_ were you doing?" 

 

"I don't know" Oikawa said tipping forward a little. 

 

"Are you drunk?" was the quick response. 

 

"Probably. Actually yes" 

 

"Why were you kissing her. Do you really want to fuck someone on the grass of someones house? What if she didn't stop at kissing? I saw her hands" 

 

"Maybe she fell for me. I'm perfect aren't I?" 

 

"Only a fool would fall for you!" Hajime spat.  

 

It felt like Oikawa had been punched in the gut. He was definitely crying now. He just looked at Hajime. His eyes were still full of anger. He was serious. 

 

"A fucking idiot would fall for you. God, I hate you right now. It had to be about you didn't it?" 

 

"Ok, Iwa-chan. I'll leave" was Oikawa's quiet response as he walked away into the night. Hajime made no objection but just stood there. 

 

Oikawa couldn't breathe as he left. It was a coward thing to do but Oikawa had never been brave. He look down at his wrist to see a large cut scraping across his wrist. It must have been in the house or something. There was a lot of blood but Oikawa pulled out his phone anyway. 

 

_'Hey mum'  ' yeah, I'm coming home for this weekend'  'no, Hajime isn't coming this time, I know you like him'  'yeah, I'll see you soon'_

 


	2. The Day's After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took forever. To be honest with you guys, I wasn't going to continue this because I didn't know how I wanted to write it. But a very very kind person left a comment and inspired me to keep writing. So sorry for the delay and heres the chapter!!

 

* * *

But now we're slipping at the edge

  
Holding something we don't need

* * *

 

 

The next morning Hajime went to Oikawa's dorm room. He felt bad about what he said to Oikawa. He had been pissed and feeling weird. Anyway, Oikawa would probably be feeling like shit after that night, and he  _did_ feel bad. He hoped Oikawa wouldn't hate him too much. When he arrived at the door he knocked quietly. Kuroo opened the door. 

 

"Hello?" was the answer. 

 

"Is Oikawa here?" Hajime questioned. 

 

"Um. I don't think so... I don't think he came home last night. I didn't come back till late, " Kuroo tilted his head as responded, "do you want me to call him?" 

 

"Yeah. That would be nice" 

 

Kuroo's phone rung as he was about to call. It was Oikawa. 

 

_Hey._

 

_Kuroo! Whatever you do don't tell Iwaizumi where I am. No matter what._

 

_Where are you?_

 

_Um..._

 

_I said, where are you?_

 

_... At my mums house. Don't tell Iwaizumi!_

 

_By the way you sound hungover._

 

_Mm. Don't tease me. I'm going. I'll be back on Monday. Don't tell him._

 

 

Then Oikawa hung up. 

 

"That was Oikawa" Kuroo said. 

 

"What did he say?" Hajime was worried. Oikawa was really bad at taking care of himself.

 

"He told me not to tell you where he is," was Kuroo's simple response. 

 

'Idiot' Hajime mumbled under his breath. 

 

"Look. Oikawa is my friend and he's my roommate. I know you guys may be best friends, but if it's what Oikawa wants, I don't know if I should tell you." Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

Hajime just looked down. 

 

"By the way, what did you? He was really upset. There was no extra emotion in his voice and he even said  _Iwaizumi._ He was hungover too. Like i've seen him hungover, but he sounded like shit."

 

"I said some pretty shitty stuff to him. I don't know why I said it. I saw him making out with some girl on lawn and it just made me pissed off. I was really rude," Hajime explained. 

 

"Oikawa will be back on Monday. So apologise to him then. Sorry but I think he needs some space. See you later Iwaizumi," and with that he closed the door. 

 

Hajime felt really bad. He was upset too. What he had said to Oikawa made him the worst friend ever. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that there was no emotion in his voice. He also didn't call him Iwa-chan. Oikawa had too much emotion for his own good. He was always faking being happy. So it was weird to hear that he was so vulnerable. Hajime decided to call him. 

 

His phone rung a few times. There was no response, just Oikawa's voicemail. 

 

_Hey! This is Oikawa's phone! Sorry I missed your call, I'm a very busy man! Who ever it is, I'll call you back. Bye_

 

Hajime decided to leave a message. 

 

_Hey Oikawa. Just call me back, ok? You don't have to tell me where you are or say anything... just... just call me back._

 

 

**

Oikawa checked his voicemail right after he ignored the call. He tried to think that he was ok. That he could live without his Iwa-chan. But when he heard Hajime's strained voice it was like he couldn't breathe. He decided to leave his phone alone and go talk to his mother. He was sad and hurt by Iwaizumi's words. He knew he was being stupid and childish but he couldn't help it. He trotted down the stairs slowly and sat at the table. 

 

"Hello, Darling" Oikawa's mother chimed. 

 

"Hey" Oikawa responded glumly. Oikawa's mother sat down across from him. 

 

"How's Hajime?" she asked. 

 

"I'm sure he's great," Oikawa said leaning back in his chair. 

 

"Hm. Toruu. What's wrong. It's already strange for you to come back during the school term and without Hajime," 

 

"We got into a fight. I was drunk, he was mad and I did some pretty crappy things" Oikawa leaned his head in his arms. He had a wrapped a bandage around his arm. It had bled a lot at the time and Oikawa had a feeling it was going to scar, it had been pretty deep. 

 

"You should talk to him. I'm sure there are things you both don't understand" 

 

"But he hates me"

 

"Toruu. Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? He's so full of concern and compassion for you, I don't think he could hate you even if he wanted too" His mother said gently. 

 

Toruu thought back to the phone call and the night. He thought to all the memories he had and all the effort he put in, and with that he ran upstairs to get his phone. He called Iwa-chan straight away. There was the silence of the ringing. Suddenly Iwaizumi picked up. There was silence. 

 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa whispered. 

 

"God Oikawa. I was so worried" Iwaizumi gushed. The words falling out of his mouth. Oikawa was trying not to cry. 

 

"I'm so sorry. Iwa-chan. I'm so sorry." Oikawa was definitely crying. 

 

"Hey. Don't cry. Your an ugly crier" Iwaizumi laughed. 

 

"What I did was wrong and I was upset and I was mad. I'm sorry," Oikawa sniffled. 

 

"It's ok. I'm sorry about what I said too," 

 

 There was silence. 

 

"Are you ok?" Iwaizumi asked slowly. 

 

"Yeah. I'm ok now. I came back home for this weekend," 

 

"Oh. At least your safe. Shittykawa" 

 

"Uh! Iwa-chan. So mean" Oikawa laughed. He didn't sugar coat it or put extra enthusiasm in it. He just let himself laugh. 

 

"It's nice to hear you laugh properly. Anyway, I have a class soon. So I will see you on Monday"

 

"Bye Iwa-chan"

 

 

**

Things were still weird when Oikawa came back. He was quieter and was sensitive to stuff. He pushed himself harder and saw Iwaizumi less. He was in the gym even later than normal. His room was empty more often. But what scared Iwaizumi most was that Oikawa was sleep deprived. On the occasions when he hung out with Hajime there were evident bags under his eyes. His attitude was quiet and the person in the back of Hajime's mind was afraid. Afraid of what might happen. But Sunday was the worst. Oikawa had been in the gym all day apparently. Kuroo was concerned and invited Hajime over before Oikawa came home. It wasn't until nine thirty that Oikawa was finally home. 

 

"Kuroo! I'm back," Oikawa droned. 

 

"You want dinner?" 

 

"I'm not hungry," was the quick response. "Oh. Iwa-chan" their eyes met and Oikawa looked away first. 

 

"You should eat some food. Did you have lunch?"

 

"Iwa-chan. Are you my mum?" he said and that fake smile appeared on his face. It made Iwaizumi feel like shit. It was too wide and too bright. His eyes didn't have the same emotion that his mouth had.

 

"Cut the crap Oikawa" Hajime almost yelled. The smile literally fell off Oikawa's face. 

 

"I'm just not hungry. Ok, Iwa-chan?" he said gently and walked off to his room. 

 

Hajime could have sworn he had seen tears in Oikawa's eyes. It felt like someone had punched him in the face. It felt like Oikawa had betrayed his friendship. They were supposed to tell each other stuff. A few minutes later he took some milk bread into Oikawa's room. He knocked on the door. 

 

"Iwa-chan?" was the quiet response. 

 

"You gonna let me in?" 

 

"Are you here to scold me?"

 

"I've got milk bread to give you," and with that the door opened slowly. 

 

Hajime slipped in and sat down across from Oikawa on the ground. He put the milk bread in between them.

 

"Sorry for raising my voice. I'm just worried about you," 

 

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan" Oikawa smiled again. The fake one. 

 

"I can see right through you," Hajime chuckles a little. 

 

Oikawa smiles slightly and eats the milk bread. 

 

**

 

Things weren't going well for the pair. Oikawa was still acting and Iwaizumi was still trying to figure out what to do about it. Oikawa had been holing himself in his room a lot. Iwaizumi couldn't do anything because he had exams. Oikawa had exams too and he was pushing himself. It was finally starting to piss of Iwaizumi, and one day he'd had enough. Hajime caught Oikawa on his way back from class one day. 

 

"OIKAWA!" Iwaizumi yelled storming towards him. 

 

"Oh. Iwa-chan" 

 

"You've been avoiding me,"

 

"No, I haven't"

 

"You have. You have made me worry out of my mind about you. What's wrong? You've been weird ever since you went back home. You flinch a lot and you avoid me. Tell me what's wrong," Oikawa's back was to the tree. 

 

"It's nothing." Oikawa looked away. 

 

"It's not nothing! Tell me" Iwaizumi almost screamed. "I hate you being like this. This isn't you." 

 

"I'm sorry. Iwa-chan," Oikawa whispered as tears streamed down his face. 

 

"Just tell me what's wrong. I need to know" 

 

"I can't, it's not important," and with that Oikawa turned and walked away. Iwaizumi was left standing and staring at the tree.

 

 

**

 

"Iwa-chan! Let's go to the beach," 

 

"No"

 

"But, we have time," 

 

"No" 

 

"Why?"

 

"Because." 

 

 

In actuality they did end up going to the beach. Kuroo, Kenma, Daichi and Suga came as well. Iwaizumi didn't know why he invited them. But he thought subconsciously he didn't want to be alone with Oikawa. Incase things went wrong. Sadly, things went wrong.

 

The first day they got there, it rained. Not heavy but depressing rain. Although Oikawa stood in the rain and stuck his arms out. He spun around like he was in a movie and jumped in puddles. He even flashed Iwaizumi a smile he hadn't seen in a while. Oikawa loved the rain. It was the only time he didn't care about his hair. Soon everyone was joining him. Kenma stood by iwaizumi just inside a tent. There was a comfortable silence between them as they looked at the other four. 

 

Eventually the rain stopped and everyone made there way into a tent. Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared, of course. Not that Iwaizumi didn't like the idea. He just felt strangely uncomfortable. When Oikawa walked into their tent sopping wet, Iwaizumi looked away from him. 

 

"Iwa-chan! I'm cold," Oikawa complained.

 

"Who's fault is that, shittykawa?" 

 

"Mmm. Iwa-chan. Can you pass me a towel? There's one in my bag," 

 

Oikawa dried off and changed his clothes. He couldn't seem to find a jumper in his bag so Iwaizumi gave him one. It was a little too small but it seemed to please Oikawa. They stepped outside to see that the others had made a fire. There were also logs sitting around the fire and the pair took a seat. The night ended well and Oikawa and Iwaizumi went to bed. 

 

"Hey, Iwa-chan...?" Oikawa whispered. 

 

"Yeah..?" 

 

"It's too cold," Iwaizumi could feel the weight sitting next to him on the blow up mattress.

 

Iwaizumi was tired and didn't really care. He lifted up the blanket and Oikawa rolled in. Their legs tangled together and Oikawa hugged up to Iwaizumi. Oikawa could feel his head rise and fall on Iwaizumi's chest, and he fell asleep easier than he had in months. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the shorter chapter! I will make a new one soon. So keep reading and leaving comments!

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh so the new one will be up soon. thanks for reading!


End file.
